callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2
highrise isnt listed in the maps sorry this is all big font idk how to edit this i need help how i can delete my levels and status WHO EVER POSTED THIS IS GAYin barracks.plz tell me (no for prestige i want to start it again from 1 lvl) I don't think you can, you have to make a new account. 01:16, January 21, 2010 (UTC) This is the discussion board for improvement of the article, NOT a forum. Take it up there please. Smuff 19:58, January 24, 2010 (UTC) Removed inaccuracy from Trivia In the trivia section, it mentioned the following: *This game seems to be opposite of CoD 4 because in CoD 4, the American forces died, but in this game, most of the "British" (Ghost and Roach) die and the Americans survive. This is wrong, at the moment the only known survivors are Price and Soap, both of which are British. I have removed this because of it. Smuff 19:58, January 24, 2010 (UTC) Since I can't edit the page, it's guarded, not gaurded. Modern Warfare 2 Relese Date If I am not mistake Modern Warfare 2 was relesed on November 11th 2009 in the United States of America and not the listed November 10th 2009. Not sure about the rest of the world but I am almost positive it was relesed on this date in America. Not so, I have a friend in America and he got his copy on the 10th of November, he didn't pre-order it. Doc.Richtofen 18:54, January 26, 2010 (UTC) It was November 10th. I know because I bought it then! I was at the midnight launch. How hard is it to remember 11.10.09????? Imrlybord7 19:48, January 27, 2010 (UTC) Some edits that need doing This DeathStreak Was Meant To Be In Modern Warfare 2,It Was Cut And Scrapped Out From The Game At The Last Second And Version. Nothing is really known about Dead Man's Hand except it was a planned deathstreak. It is possible to get this deathstreak on the PC By Changing the death streak files. Seriously, this is just a simple example but there are way too many capitals in some of the sentences. -Zamasee levels for killstreaks The section on killstreaks could use a note about which levels unlock a new killstreak award. I was hunting around with Google and found a single post in another forum with this list: 10, 15, 23, 35, 47, 51, 56, 59, 63, 66, 68, 69 but I also found other forum posts that conflict with this list. Surely, someone must have been paying attention as they leveled through. I guess I'm also assuming that the list would be the same for prestige. Coolest Levels in the Game My favorite level would probably be "The Only Easy Day Was... Yesterday" or "Contingency" Please add other opinions. M4A1 + UMP45 noises When you put a holographic sight on a UMP45, it sounds really different from if you just have no attachments on it. WHY??? Also the M4A1 Assualt Rifle you use on S.S.S.D. to shoot down the targets, sounds completely different to the one that you use online. WHY??? 10:31, January 30, 2010 (UTC) :I don't know why, that's what IW decided to do. 10:37, January 30, 2010 (UTC) Unofficial FAQ Considering there was a FAQ for WaW, should we make an unofficial one for MW2? Smuff 21:38, January 30, 2010 (UTC) edit in Javelin section it is mentioned in the javelin trivia that, unlike the stinger, javelins cannot chase vehicles. It can. I have shot a javelin at a harrier, and when the harrier started to rocket away, the javelin missle was in the middle of turning around to come down on it. the harrier flew out of the map and the javelin trailed behind it, and i actually got the points for destroying it even though it was far in the distance. I did the exact same thing, I was like "Damn, too late." But then I saw +300 and Sasha Nein destroyed Harrier. 02:49, March 9, 2010 (UTC) Spelling Since I can't edit the page. It's guarded by OpFor, not gaurded by OpFor. Carbet Bomber I If im right the callsign "Carpet Bomber" Kill 50 enemies with Precision Airstrikes, should be marked with green as you need to prestige to unlock the challenge. 19:21, February 4, 2010 (UTC) Sjansma SCAR-H reload time Is the weapon reload time stated for the weapons measured when the ammo bar registers as full or when the reload animation is complete and the weapon is able to fire again? By utilizing a scripting program I am able to execute extremely precise reload cancels for my favorite weapons, with and without sleight of hand. I have measured the accurccy of this program by having it start and stop a stopwatch program. It measured plus or minus 0.02s. I noticed that the SCAR-H is listed as having a reload time of 1.8s loaded. With my SCAR-H reload script active, the weapon can be reload canceled in 1.85s. When my script is modified to include the time between the initiation of the reload process and the precise moment it is able to fire (as I'm interpreting as a complete reload), it comes out to 2.82s. I have not measured the reload time for an unloaded SCAR-H but if an increased reload time in intrinsic of any weapon, I would think it would be higher than 2.82s. Maybe I missed something but I thought I'd just let you know what I found. Killstreak criticism Many magazines and online publications criticized the game about the fact that many of the killstreaks were heavily overpowered in the hands of people who play the game religiously and can rack up kills instantly. Should this be included anywhere in the article? Smuff 01:28, February 15, 2010 (UTC) Voice actors Anyone else know the announcers for the other four teams? --Zero 04:08, February 16, 2010 (UTC) MW2 DLC release date? Is there any new news about future DLC for CoD MW2?TrainWreckDC7 16:14, February 18, 2010 (UTC) : It will be realised Spring 2010 and Xbox gamers will receive it 30 days earlier. Check out here for more info when it comes http://callofduty.wikia.com/wiki/Call_of_Duty:_Modern_Warfare_2_-_Map_Pack_1 II Helljumper II 16:24, February 18, 2010 (UTC) Thanks TrainWreckDC7 16:05, February 24, 2010 (UTC) Edit Needed "*The game has gone on to make $1 billion dollars." This is an annoying redundancy, it would be better as $1,000,000,000. Please fix. Rayneboe 07:50, February 21, 2010 (UTC) Default Class loadouts I was at work and started wondering how useful the default classes might be. I came here to see what the loadouts were and couldn't find them. After copying them out of the game but before starting to edit, I first tried to search once more and by changing my search to "preset classes" I found them. They're listed on a multiplayer page for COD4. My suggestion is that the MW2 section be separated into it's own article, linked from here. Failing that, the COD4 page with the current listing should get a link from this page. Each loadout listing should also have the assigned deathstreak added. I would do all that myself, but being new here I hesitate to tear apart someone else's page as my first edit. Any comments, or alternate suggestions? Respawned 21:58, February 25, 2010 (UTC) Done. Respawned 19:25, February 28, 2010 (UTC) New game modes In the MW2 MP files there are voice-overs for game modes such as: Armsrace, and Pro(game mode here) or tactical(game mode here). Hidden level On the International Space Station page, it syas that there was a cancelled level about the ISS but they made it into a part of Second Sun. Should I start a page about the cancelled level? 09:52, March 6, 2010 (UTC)